


Just Wanna Be The One

by jinkandtherebels



Series: Western AU [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, PWP, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkandtherebels/pseuds/jinkandtherebels
Summary: Itachi learns what handcuffs are for, and Shisui gets to turn the tables. (Coda to "Fix Your Eyes On Me")





	Just Wanna Be The One

**Author's Note:**

> Well...y'all asked for it!

.

“You’re taking too long,” Itachi says, but the look in his eyes doesn’t match his high-handed tone at all. Shisui would point that out if he weren’t preoccupied with biting back some real embarrassing noises of his own.

“You just sit there an’ look pretty,” he manages after a second. “You wanna know what it’s like, wearin’ those cuffs and sitting in a cell? That’s it. Waiting.” He smirks, though he figures the strain in his voice ruins it a little. “Ain’t patience a virtue, Professor?”

“Not at the moment,” Itachi mutters. He tugs experimentally at the cuffs wrapped around a beam of the loft, keeping his arms fixed nice and secure above his head. They don’t move, but then he probably shouldn’t’ve expected them to.

Shisui shrugs. “That’s too bad then. This was your idea, remember?” And before Itachi can muster up a response to that—it’d be a good one, Shisui’s sure—he turns his attention back to working himself open.

It’s been a long while since he’s done this, but what can Shisui say? A man has his needs. And going by Itachi’s expression—like he’s half-starved and someone’s waving a steak under his nose—he’s plenty interested in the idea. His shirt is unbuttoned (they’d fucked that one up, forgetting to take the damn thing off before Shisui closed the cuffs around Itachi’s wrists), but the rest of his clothes are gone, and the current state of his cock is doing nothing to hurt Shisui’s confidence.

Even if he’s really not used to doing this with an audience.

His fingers, slick with oil, brush against a good spot and Shisui barely stifles a groan. When his eyes flicker back to Itachi—because they always do, no matter if he feels self-conscious or not—Itachi’s biting his lip like he’s about to chew it off.

 _Well, good_ , Shisui thinks with a weird sense of satisfaction. After all, he spent more than enough time in that damn cell trussed up and waiting for Itachi to get sick of Shisui’s needling and drop the paperwork and _fuck him already_ , it’s only fair that Itachi should have to put up with it too. That’s authenticity, ain’t it?

All the same, he’s already three fingers in and starting to feel a little impatient himself. He slips and lets a noise escape and Itachi yanks at the cuffs again, instinctively wanting to reach out.

“Shisui,” he says in a tight voice.

Shisui hears the pleading note in it and breaks.

“Guess you get the idea,” he croaks, fumbling for the bottle of oil and shedding the rest of his clothes. He slicks them both up—Itachi actually bites through his lip in the process, which means they have to stop so Shisui can kiss the blood away—and then Shisui’s above him, holding his gaze as he lowers himself down onto Itachi’s cock.

Itachi lets out a single, precise, “ _Fuck_.”

“Better not swear right now,” Shisui grits out, closing his eyes for a second as he adjusts to the stretch, the burn that’s already starting to fade into something better. “’M wound up enough as it is.”

“You aren’t the only one,” comes the strained reply.

Shisui bends down to kiss him again, hot and sloppy and mostly tongue. Then his cock brushes against the skin of Itachi’s stomach and he has to pull back real quick. Christ, it’s like he’s a kid all over again.

He gets himself under control though, enough to start moving. Pushing himself up and then grinding back down, getting lost in the sound of heavy breathing and skin hitting against skin. He tilts his head back and lets out a long breath, feeling full, feeling _amazing_.

A scraping sound draws his attention back down. Itachi’s face and chest and everything else are flushed red under him, and he’s pulling at the handcuffs again. Shisui clicks his tongue but doesn’t stop moving.

“You’re gonna hurt yourself, y’know,” he says. “Learned that one the hard way.”

“I—” But Itachi doesn’t manage to get the words out; Shisui grinds down hard and the rest of the sentence dissolves into a moan.

“Cheat,” he gasps out.

“You oughta know that by now,” Shisui replies, but it’s getting hard for him to form sentences himself. He’s so close to getting the perfect angle, that spot he found with his fingers earlier, but it’s gonna feel so much better when it’s—

Itachi, saying a hearty _fuck you_ to all laws of gravity, arches up into him and Shisui hears himself _whimper_ as a bolt of pleasure punches him in the gut, sending black spots scattering across his eyes. He’d probably blush if he were thinking anything close to straight right now.

“Good?” Itachi murmurs, that hungry look on his face again, but Shisui’s given up on words at this point, picking up the pace as he tries for that stroke again. Itachi is writhing under him, his breath starting to come in gasps, and soon they’ve found a rhythm that feels real good for all involved.

“Sh—Shisui—”

“Yeah,” Shisui blurts, barely even hearing what he’s saying anymore, “come in me, I want—”

A strangled noise comes out of Itachi’s throat; he’s got his gorgeous long fingers wrapped around the chain of the cuffs, gripping it white-knuckled, like it’s the only thing keeping him tethered.

“Not—until—”

He breaks off there, but Shisui understands because it’s what he wants too, so he gives up on making things last and moves faster, harder, blindly fucking himself on Itachi’s cock until it all catches up with him.

Shisui might scream. He isn’t sure. He ain’t all there for a second.

But he still feels it when Itachi lets go inside of him, feels it when his body goes slack and stops trying to drive Shisui out of his mind.

When he opens his eyes again (and when the hell did he close them?) Itachi is breathing heavy. He’s still buried deep inside Shisui, which ain’t a bad feeling at all, and it’s the reason Shisui’s not gonna move yet even though he knows he probably should.

Itachi also doesn’t look like he’s ready for words yet, so Shisui dredges up his usual witty repartee.

“Years of ridin’ those damn horses pays off,” he says with a grin. Itachi glares halfheartedly at him.

“Must you always bring up horses when we’re like this?” he sighs, wincing a little as he shifts his weight. Shisui looks at his wrists, at the reddened skin.

“You good there?” he asks. “Want me to get the key?”

If he’d thought Itachi couldn’t get any redder, he was wrong. “Better than ‘good’, I would say.”

Shisui preens a little at the thought, but he plays it off. “See if you still feel that way in the morning, Sheriff. All those nerve endings ain’t gonna like what you just did to ‘em.”

“It was necessary,” Itachi says. “Research, remember?”

“’Course,” Shisui drawls. “Research. So, did we satisfy your scruples?”

Itachi tilts his head.

“Not entirely, no.”

_Huh._

“Sounds like a challenge to me.” Shisui leans down again, puts his lips right up against Itachi’s ear. “Then maybe I should fuck you while you’re wearing them. Gotta make sure you’re _satisfied_ , an’ all.”

He can’t see what Itachi’s face is doing, but Shisui feels his cock twitch inside him so that’s good enough. He draws back and knows he’s smirking, but he figures he’s allowed.

Looks like that key will have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, 'tachi, since for better or worse I will remember this date for eternity!


End file.
